True Evidence
by foreverluv143
Summary: Max and Angel lived a normal life until there parents are framed for murder.They are sent to Juvie for their "protection". When their parents are under the death sentence,Max and Angel escape Juvie with there friends to free their parents.Summory Inside!
1. Intro

Prologue:

**Here is the full summary: **

When Max and Angel's parents are framed for murder they are sent to Harrison County Juvenile Probation Center for their "protection". While there they meet new friends, enemies, and even possible love. Knowing there parents are truly innocent they escape with there friends that they met, on a mission to find evidence that proves there parents are innocent and will free them from jail with the death sentence above their heads. But the FBI are hot on their tails and a group of highly trained professionals are out for there blood. Max and Angel need true evidence. And they need it fast.

**Here are everyone's ages:**

Max: 16

Iggy: 17

Fang: 17

Ella: 15

Nudge: 15

Gazzy: 16

Angel: 13

Ari: 14

**So I am definitely going with FAX! (: But I wanted to make sure it was okay with the readers if I do NAZZY and EGGY. I have always loved them better but…. I like to please my readers. It would be later in the story of course but still. **

**If you have any questions or comments just pm me or review (: **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters so far and I own the plot. That's it. Trust me I am no James Patterson. But I also have to disclaim part of the idea since I did get it while reading The Falconers series. **

**So anyways review on the idea pleasse cause I really like this story so far! Thank you guys!**


	2. Outback

**I know its been forever since I introduced this story but I have had alot of stuff going on with my life lately. Now since its summer I should behable to update about once a week(: **

**So I still want to know if I should do EGGY and NAZZY? Thats what I prefer and Ive had one vote say yes to it. Lemme know and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Maximum Ride JP does! **

Outback:

Max Pov:

Texas. Thats where I was headed. Out of all the other possible juvenile detention centers they could have sent me to they pick fricking Texas. Dont get me wrong I have nothing against the state. In fact, they have a pretty good football team. But you would have thought they would have picked a place a little more closer to home in Miami, Florida. Thats where my parents were being held. Held in a jail. Under the charge of murder.

Thats what got us all into this whole mess.

_Flashback: _

_It was finally Friday, and I was walking home from school with my best friend J.J. at my side. We were on the sidewalk in our nieghborhood, laughing about our day, and our latest prank with earlier that day._

_"Did you see the way he looked at you after you told him he had a fly on his face?" J.J. said her eyes sparkling with laughter._

_"Then he actually tried to get it off! Untill he realized that I actually meant his mole," I replied. No we aren't mean. If you saw the way he treated us you would understand. Once just because I dropped my pencil he gave me a detention for 'disprupting the class'. _

_"Hilarious. Well call me tonight and we can maybe go shopping tomorrow?" She looked at me hopefully as we reached her house. It was a nice blue house, that was pretty big with lots of windows. Her mom was an artist so she loved to see the scenery of the ocean that we lived right next too. _

_"But-"_

_"Your going shopping tomorrow. Its my turn to pick what we do." I glared at her. J.J. just grinned and waved goodbye. _

_My house was just a few blocks away. It was a two story, tan house with a huge yard. A pool was in the back under a white porch roof. I walked up the driveway and opened the door when I was met by our dog, Total. He was my little sisters Scottie who she loved to death. Angel was an animal girl and one day at the park the puppy came right up to her. It was a stray dog, with no collar on his black fur. She used her bambie eyes on Mom and Dad so of course they let her keep him. _

_I walked into the kitchen and automatically my eyes fell on the plate. Chocolate chip cookies! I picked one up and shoved it in my mouth savouring the taste. My mom sat at the counter watching me with amused chocolate eyes. I gave her a look like 'What?' and got some milk out of the fridge. _

_"How was school?" Mom asked. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore no makeup on her tan skin. My mom and I dont really look alike. I got my tan skin and my eyes from her but thats when it stops. I take after my dad with my straight long brown hair with blonde streaks and my facial features. I was athletic because I played volleyball and was the camptain on my school team._

_"Pretty good."_

_"Get into any trouble?" She asked giving me a knowing look. I just smirked and took another bite of my cookie. She sighed. The front door opened and I saw my dad followed by Angel. He had just picked her up from piano lessons which she had been taking ever since she was 5. Her real name was Angela but she looked so much like an angel we decided to call her Angel. _

_"Hey Max," Dad said kissing me on the forehead. Then he went over to mom and pecked her on the lips. Angel gave me a hug._

_"Will you play the Wii with me?" I followed her into the den and we played just dance for almost 2 hours. Mom and Dad were watching us on the couch laughing at my pathetic dancing. Everything was going great. _

_Then we heard the banging on the door. _

_"FBI OPEN UP!"_

_Mom and Dad froze confusion in their eyes. Angel and I were just as confused and I don't think I was breathing. The men banged once again. "OPEN UP!" _

_Dad got up and went to the door. As soon as he did two men in blue uniforms grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. They strapped handcuffs on his hands then dragged him outside. Men swarmed into the house. It all was happening so fast, that I just remember grabbing Angel and running upstairs. I pushed her into her room, then glanced back downstairs where I saw my mom crying and being handcuffed by two other men._

_"Wheres the kids?" I heard one man ask over his radio._

_"They were with their parents. Find them." _

_I sprinted into Angels room where I found her terrified on her bed. I sat next to here and held her as we heard the FBI running upstairs. The door kicked open and a man came in his gun in his hands pointing at us. He saw we were unarmed and terrified and his expression softened. He got out his radio and said,"Found them."_

_"Whats going on?" I said my voice shaking. I was scared and shaking, wondering what the hell was happening. The man who was a young guy in his mid 20's I would say,came over. _

_"Your parents, Jeb Batchleder and Valencia Martinez are being arrested for murder. Angela and Maximum Martinez? You guys need to come with me."_

3 days ago my sister Angel and I had been living a normal life. But somehow my parents had become suspects, and were now proven guilty. So the best thing the court had come up with for us? Lock us up. For our "protection".

At a Juvenile Detention Center.

"Max?" Angel's scared voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to look at the 13 year old. She was slumped against the seat, keeping her head up to look at me. The black Hummer that we were in rolled along making us bounce with the occasional bump.

"Ya what is it sweetie?" I asked. Her golden blonde ringlets went down to her shoulders, and her tired blue eyes looked up at me.

"Im hungry." I glanced at the driver. He was in his mid 30s with short dark brown hair. He had dark brown eyes and was definitly buff. **(Think of Booth from Bones(; ) **He had his eyes fixed on the road. Me being me I tapped the FBI agent on the shoulder.

"Hey dude my sisters hungry can we stop and eat?" He glanced at me from the mirror and sighed. I couldn't remember his name... Mike? Matt? Whatever his name was he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and punched in a bunch of numbers.

"Hello Mr. Kingsly? I am calling for permission to take the kids somewhere to eat," he said into the phone.

"Which kids exactly?

"Maximum and Angela Martinez." Angel frowned when she heard her real name. She had always hated it.

"Permission granted. Where do you think your gunna eat?" Mr. Kingsly asked.

The agent looked out the window looking for something. Thats when I saw the Outback. "Go to Outback! That place is amazing and I can eat a steak!" My stomache grumble thinking about it.

Angel chimed in,"Ya come on itd be so yummy and plus you could get ribs! I bet you want ribs?" She grinned an evil grin. I fought back a laugh. Angel always seemed to know what people were thinking. We have no idea how but she just can. Good at reading people I guess.

The agent looked shocked. His eyebrow quirked up and thats when Angel and I couldnt contain ourselves anymore. We burst out laughing.

"Agent Michael?" Oh so that was his name. Michael turned his attention back to his boss.

"Sorry sir. I was going to take them to...Outback. I will call you when we are done sir," he said while pulling into Outback. When he stopped Angel and I tried to jump out of the car but he locked it.

"Are you gunna let us out?" I asked sweetly. Inside I was glaring daggers at him. It was his fault that we were going to Juvenile Detention in the first place. It was his fault that my parents were in jail. It was his fault that our lives were turned upside down in 3 days. He was the agent that was in charge of the whole case. Memories came up bringing tears to my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"Your not going to run off. You need to behave in here and don't try anything stupid. Ill put you in handcuffs if I have to," Michael said looking at us sternly, hands in his pocket where the cuffs were. Angel rolled her eyes.

"Ya whatever sir," she said sarcastically. I smiled then turned to glare at the agent.

"Ya ya Michelle can we just go eat already?" I said venomesly.

"What did you just call me?"

"Michelle duh? Thats your name in my opinion so lets go."

"My name is Agent Michael. Get it right," He glared and then unlocked the car. I got out followed by Angel. Since I was older at the age of 16, she was about 4 inches shorter than me. I was pretty tall though, standing at 5'8. But I was practically a dwarf compared to Agent Michael who was at least 6'5 and outwieghed me by at least 100 pounds. But there was no fat it was all muscel.

"Come on lets get this over with," He said as Angel and I followed him into the resturant.

The waitress came to our table with the food. Angel and I had purposly ordered some of the most expensivest stuff on the menue. She came mover with her blonde hair in a messy bun, and her green eyes stared at Michael the whole time. She was about his age or maybe a little younger. Ew.

Michael didn't seem to notice though because he was to busy staring wide eyed at the food that Angel and I had ordered.

My huge steak came with a big spoonful of mashed potatoes and gravy, and another big spoonful of mac n cheese. Fatening yes I know but luckly I have a fast motabolism. Angel's meal consisted of a smaller feliet minyong with fries and green beans. Both of us got shirly temples to drink. Michael had ordered honey back ribs just as Angel predicted with carrotts and mashed potatoes. To order he got tea. All together the meal had to have been at least $80.

"Here are your meals enjoy!" Our waitress named Krista said, winking at Michael. He ignored it and began to eat his food in silence.

"So wheres this juvie place anyways?" I asked. The agent looked up at me.

"Houston."

"Why Houston? Hell why Texas?"

"Language Maximum!" He said sternly. That just made me even more ticked off.

"Why are we being split up from our parents?" My tone was deadly, and Angel gave me a look. Michael took a breath before answering.

"Your being split up because the FBI doesnt want you and your parents to have any contact incase something in the case comes up. Their trying to start a new life for you two basically. They are also afraid you will try to help your parents break out of prison or follow in their footsteps. So the only option was to send you both far away from them. They thought about splitting you two up but then voted against it. Im sorry but you probubly wont hear from your parents in a very long time. You might not even behable to see them until you reach of age to visit them in jail. Im sorry..." He said this all very calmly staring at us.

Angel was shaking and I could see the tears well up in her eyes. She higged me, crying into my chest holding on for dear life.

I was enraged. This is what they decided to do? Rip our whole family apart? Plus we had to wait at least 2 years just to see our parents rot away in jail? I sprang up from my seat dragging Angel with me. Michaels hand automatically flew to his handcuffs. I ignored him and continued running. I heard him runnning after us and shouting. Not paying any attention to him I pulled us both into the bathroom, where he couldnt follow us, and slammed the door shut. He let out a shout of protest but I pretended not to hear.

I went over to the mirror to fix Angel and I up after crying. My long brown hair went down 2 inches past my shoulders and was in layers and straightened. My natural highlights lit up my skin. Angel had put a little eyeliner and mascara on me, making my chocolate eyes pop. I was wearing denium shorts, and a gray ruffled shirt with small flowers on it with a wing necklace. I had my signiture black converse on with it. **(Pics on Profile for both Max and Angel!) **Angel had dressed us both up. She was wearing a pair of white shorts and a pink and purple floral tank top. She had on a pair of pink flats, and a small heart necklace with fake diamonds on it that I had got her for her 8th birthday.

Angels eyes were puffy and red from crying and her mascara was running. I went over to her and hugged her to try to calm her down. I got a paper towl and wiped her face off for her then we exited the bathroom.

As soon as I walked out, I was grabbed and swung around with my hands behind my back. I felt Michael latch the hangcuffs onto my wrists.

"I warned you," he muttered. Then we left with him leading and dragging me, and Angel in following us in tow.

**Well thats it for the first chapter! Ill try to have another one up before next Friday. Thank you and critisism is encouraged. It helps me get better :p **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
